


Happy Xmas (Hiatus is Over)

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wishes, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, New Year's Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John Lennon ships Johnlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraSophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSophia/gifts), [girlwhowearsglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts), [Hope_Austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Austen/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Happy Xmas (War is Over).”

So series 4 comes  
And what will we find?  
The wait will be over  
Hiatus left behind  
  
There’ll be a brand new Sherlock  
This joyful New Year  
Let’s hope it’s a good one  
Amazingly queer  
  
Johnlock’s canon  
If you want it  
Johnlock’s canon   
Soon…

**Author's Note:**

> May it be so...


End file.
